Field
This disclosure relates generally to systems, methods, and devices for recovery of flight data and locating an aircraft in the event of an aircraft mishap or other emergency situation.
Description
Several commercial jets have gone missing in the past few years, and the protracted searches for the black boxes are presenting new demands for aviation security and rescue. For example, in the high profile disappearance of Malaysia Airlines flight MH370, search and rescue were unable to locate where exactly the plane crashed, and the black box is yet to be found. In view of the foregoing, there are needs for systems, methods, and devices for locating a crashed aircraft and retrieving data stored in a flight data recorder more quickly and efficiently.